Forged in Fire
by Kumo13
Summary: When presented with impossible odds, the strong fight their way through, but the clever will use their skills to slink through the darkness to over come it. There is much darkness in Crestland. Question is, will Rikki make his way through all of it without pulling the trigger. Something is coming for the assassins, will they be ready? Part 2 of the Dragon's Blade series.


**Ok welcome to part 2 of the Dragon's Blade series. Now let it be known that I absolutely adore Rikki. He is adorable and fantastic and also occasionally a total badass, not as much as Samuru, but still. This fic is just me turning him into even more of a badass essentially. Anyways, so for the time frame this one is set in fireblast. This is mostly some more exposition and a looksy into some of Rikki's thoughts and memories, but part three is when the plot starts to happen so that should be fun. Trust me I have such a fun idea for this story, I just know you're gonna love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Crestland was...interesting to say the least.

Rikki had been curious when he'd spotted the red haired boy with the fire bird B-daman when he was staying on the island. He'd seen the boys picture before, and knew who he was since Samuru had told him about the guy. Apparently he was a talented B-shot, he'd felt like testing that theory.

Kamen Dai, was in fact a very talented B-shot, too talented in fact, Rikki had reflected. Hadn't Samuru said that he'd only started playing recently? Something was definitely up here, because the boy was way too talented to have just started playing. Something was off, and Rikki wanted to know what. After all he could never keep himself from a good mystery.

But all that aside, Rikki could tell that Kamen was a good person and didn't seem to have any secrets or hidden agendas or anything like that. The boy clearly just wanted to enjoy himself.

Rikki decided he liked Kamen after all.

-LINE BRAKE-

This worried Rikki. Not quite scared him, since after all he'd been through not much scared him anymore or any of them really, but definitely worried him.

He's not sure how or why, but somehow the Grand B-Master had taken control of Kamen. Which in all actuality, was baaaad. Because whether or not he knew it, Kamen was capable of destruction. He had the strength and the potential, only thing he didn't have was the drive. But if he wanted to be, Kamen Dai could be very dangerous.

But, it now seems that he knows the why. Because as it turns out, Greg is in fact Kamens father, as well as the Grand B-Master's, AKA Roma Dai.

Rikki supposes big brother Roma wanted his little brother back by his side. But something still didn't make sense, sure the amnesia explained why Kamen was so good at B-daman, but there was no apparent reason or motive for Roma to have just turned cruel like that. He sounded like he'd been a sensible enough guy, so what had happened?

Rikki decided to think about it later, first he had to get Kamen back, before Roma made him do something he couldn't fix.

-BRAKE LINE-

It hadn't taken Rikki two seconds into his battle with Novu before he'd figured out what the other had been up to. As a result Rikki decided to throw the match to make Novu look better in the eyes of their enemies and also to let Novu know he knew what was happening.

In a weird way, he'd always felt a slightly kindred spirit in Novu, maybe since the other boy had almost as much of a silver tongue as Rikki did. Or maybe it was the fact that they both had secrets they didn't want others to know. Only difference was that Rikki was much better at finding out Novu's secrets then Novu was at finding out Rikki's. In fact Rikki was pretty sure the other didn't even suspect him of harboring any dark secrets.

Either way, Rikki was just relieved to find that Novu was indeed still on their side. Rikki wasn't particularly fond of the idea of losing a friend because they betrayed him. Especially after becoming used to a certain level of loyalty after spending so much time with classmates, who he knew would have his back forever and always.

-BRAKE LINE-

Rikki hated his life right now.

As he listened to the information Samuru had gotten from Novu about this agent dark fella he could feel his anger and desperation growing. But also his determination.

As assassins, the E-class assassination squadron only took on hits for high profile criminals of the worst kind whose every action only seemed to make millions of people suffer. They even had their own watch list of people who are toeing the line and are on the edge of being in their target zone.

This just put Roma on that list.

This wasn't just about some jerk ruining a game anymore. No, this was about a very dangerous man creating very dangerous weapons, which they probably planned to sell on the black market. At this point Rikki doesn't care.

He knows Kamen truly does love his older brother and believes they might be able to reach him, he also knows that Kamen would forever hate him if he did it.

But, Rikki also knows that if Roma crosse the line, Rikki will not hesitate to trade in Dracyan and his B-shot gear for his combat uniform and his sniper rifle.

When it comes down to it, in order to save the hundreds of lives that could be taken by these weapons, Rikki would but a bullet in between the eyes of one of his friend's brother.

-BRAKE LINE-

In the end everything worked out.

And Rikki hadn't needed to put a bullet betweens anybody's eyes, which was a relief as he didn't really want Kamen to hate him since they'd become quite good friends. Not to mention he wasn't sure he was ready for them to all know what he was capable of, yet.

Rikki brushed off the worrying thoughts and joined the others in celebration of their victory.

-BRAKE LINE-

(Somewhere in Spain)

Two young teens stood over the three dead bodies. The bodies were all fully grown and strong men, at least 3 times stronger than the taller of the two teens, a red haired boy with golden eyes, and at least four times the size of the shorter of the two, a blue haired boy with eyes to match.

In their hands were a bloody knife and a gun.

"Scarlet Devil and Sapphire Snake, reporting to home base. We just got attacked by three unknowns. Any clue what this is about?" The taller boy said into the cellphone in his hand.

"Techno here, sorry Scarlet we don't know either. The only thing we do know is that you two aren't the only ones under attack. Sunshine, Valkyrie, Angel, Screwball, Dead Eye and Loki have all reported similar attacks. Others have also called in attacks or are under attack right now." Replied a slightly monotone yet worried male voice from the phone.

"Who hasn't been attacked yet? We should warn them and get them to safety before they're found." The shorter boy said to the phone as it'd been placed on speaker.

"So far the only ones we haven't heard from are Justice, Potion Witch and Midnight Dragon. I've already had Apollo and Ra go check on Justice and Potion Witch. I need you two to go fetch Midnight Dragon though. Last I heard he was in Crestland on some kind of mission from the WBMA." Replied Techno.

"Got it. Thanks, we'll check in when we get there. See ya." The redhead said, before hanging up and pocketing the phone.

He looked up at the shorter boy and smirked. "Well I guess we get to go visit Midnight. Ready to go Sapphire?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Sapphire smiled slightly at the other before turning a worried look toward the three dead men. "They're hunting us down aren't they?" He asked, though it felt more like a statement then a question.

"Ya they are. But we'll deal with that later. First we gotta go save Midnights ass before someone decides to put a bullet in it." Scarlet told the other with a dark look on his face. Sapphire nodded and the two turned to leave.

Next stop, Crestland.

 **Ok so if you're wondering all these weird names are code names I came up for all of them. This is who is who if you're wondering. Techno= Itona**

 **Valkyrie= Kataoka**

 **Angel= Kanzaki**

 **Screwball= Sugino**

 **Sunshine= Kurahashi**

 **Dead Eye= Chiba**

 **Loki= Nakamura**

 **Justice= well Justice is his actual name but he doesn't use it often so, meh**

 **Potion Witch= Okuda**

 **Ra= Isogai**

 **Apollo= Maehara**

 **The last three shouldn't be too hard to figure out. So tell me what you thought in the reviews and I should have part three out soon enough.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
